$\dfrac{2}{4} + \dfrac{1}{12} = {?}$
Answer: $ = {\dfrac{2 \times 3}{4 \times 3}} + {\dfrac{1 \times 1}{12 \times 1}} $ $ = {\dfrac{6}{12}} + {\dfrac{1}{12}} $ $ = \dfrac{{6} + {1}}{12} $ $ = \dfrac{7}{12}$